


Muffin Muscles

by ddelusionall



Series: Muffins [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Biting, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun is hungry for something ... or someone.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Series: Muffins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733542
Kudos: 1





	Muffin Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Oh my god, would you stop biting me?” Jae shouted.

Yoochun sucked his lips into his mouth. “Sorry.”

Jae huffed. “What is your problem anyway?”

“I’m hungry.”

“And my shoulder is your dinner?”

“It looks like a muffin. And I’m hungry.”

“Are you channeling Changmin or something?” Junsu asked.

Yoochun poked Jae’s shoulder. “It looks like a muffin.”

“God, someone get him something to eat,” Jae said and moved to the other side of Changmin. “Here, dongsaeng, you get chewed on.”

Yoochun pouted. “I’m sorry.”

The photographer snapped at him, and after a bit, Yunho restored order.

It happened again the next day. Jae put his arms over his head in a heart and Yoochun bit his bicep.

“God damn it!” Jae shouted.

Yoochun blushed. “Sorry. It’s just … you put it right in front of my face.”

“Are you going to bite everything I put in front of your face?’ Jae demanded.

Changmin snickered.

Jae turned and smacked him on the shoulder. “Shut up. God, Yoochun, Junsu’s always cuddling up to you and you don’t fucking bite him.”

“Junsu’s muscles aren’t … chewable.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I don’t know.”

“Come on, guys,” Yunho said. “Calm down. He didn’t hurt you, Jae, right?”

“No.”

“He only wishes,” Changmin muttered and this time both he and Junsu snickered.

“Shut up,” Jae said, scowling at Junsu. He turned to lash out at Yoochun again, but stopped. Yoochun was biting his lips, sucked into his mouth and looking at the ground. He turned back to the photographer. “Forget it. Come on. Smile, people.”

Later that night, Jae twisted in his bed, unable to sleep. Yoochun had kept his distance and really, it wasn’t that big of a deal and maybe it was as Yunho said and Jae had over reacted. It’s not like Yoochun had hurt him.

Jae shivered. Fuck, he hated it when Changmin was right.

He looked across the room and wondered if Yoochun was asleep.

Before he really knew what he was doing, he slipped out of his bed and crawled under the covers of Yoochun’s. Yoochun was not asleep.

“Hey,” Jae whispered as he curled up against Yoochun’s back. “I’m not mad at you.”

Yoochun let out a shuddering breath.

Jae put his forearm up to Yoochun’s mouth. “Here, bite away.”

Yoochun pushed his arm away. “Shut up. It’s not like I was thinking today.”

“So? Don’t think now. Bite me.”

He hadn’t meant for his voice to lower, for his breath to ghost across Yoochun’s ear. He tightened his other arm around Yoochun’s waist, pulling their naked bodies together.

“Make it hurt,” Jae whispered.

Yoochun shivered as he held Jae’s wrist. His teeth closed around skin and he bit down.

“Harder, fuck.” Jae moaned, and then as sudden thought flew through his mind, he pulled his arm away.

Yoochun froze, as Jae’s breath gasped in the silence.

“Not … not there. Too hard to hide.” Jae twisted Yoochun around, movements harsh, and Yoochun rolled over. Their legs wrapped together, and it took all of Jae’s self control not to kiss him. Yoochun looked dazed, but his cock was just as hard as Jaejoong’s.

“Here,” Jae whispered, and pushed Yoochun’s hands against his chest, above his nipple.

“Jae—“

“Do it. Please.”

Yoochun bit his lip and then lowered his head. Jae shivered as hot breath burned his skin. Lips touched, wet and warm, and then teeth, a scrape, suck into Yoochun’s mouth. Biting and Jae shut his eyes, trying to muffle his scream.

“Harder,” he begged. “Fuck, make it hurt.”

Yoochun bit harder.

Jae’s hand shook as he slid it over Yoochun’s hip. His fingers wrapped around their cocks, and Yoochun moaned into his skin, hips thrusting forward while Jae jerked them off. Jae’s brain was goo. His vision swam and he shut his eyes, opened them, shut them, biting on his own lip. It hurt, fuck it hurt so much, but he asked again for more, and Yoochun chewed on him, moving his mouth and the harshness over his pec muscle. He paused to lap at Jae’s nipple and then sucked it into his mouth and bit down.

Jae cried out, body shuddering and jerking, as he came between their bodies.

Yoochun shivered, moaned and whimpered. His hands held Jae’s hips, and pushed him to the bed. He moved his mouth again, adding purple teeth imprints across Jae’s chest, down his stomach, anywhere he could reach without pulling their hips apart. His erection slid through the mess Jae had already made, and he breathed out his release through his nose, and bit down harder, and came between their bodies.

“Wow,” Jae whispered.

“Yeah.”

Yoochun lifted his head, eyes half closed, a satisfied, amused smile on his face.

“So do I taste good?” Jae asked.

Yoochun brought his hand up Jae’s chest, fingers dragging a stripe of come over his breast bone. He stuck a finger in his mouth and made a face.

“Nope.”

Jae pouted. Yoochun leaned up and kissed him. Jae’s eyes flew open, because it was one thing to have a mutual wank (okay, so an insane masochistic mutual wank), but kissing meant feelings.

“Don’t act so surprised, soul mate,” Yoochun said with a smirk. He licked the tattoo on Jae’s chest.

Jae smiled and relaxed, letting Yoochun lick his body. He was content until Yoochun’s tongue traced up the bend in his hip. He shivered.

“Give me something else to put in my mouth?” Yoochun asked, lips barely grazing Jae’s cock.

“Fuck yes, but god, don’t you dare fucking bite me.”

Yoochun chuckled and Jae cried out and wasn’t sure what was better: Yoochun biting him or Yoochun sucking on him. Both were effective ways of turning him into an incoherent pile of mush.

\---

“Um,” Jae said, cheeks turning red as he stared at Yunho.

“What?”

“I … I can’t be topless during this shoot.”

“Oh, so now he gets humble,” Changmin muttered.

Yunho spared him a look. “Why?”

“Someone was biting him,” Yoochun said, and swooped in behind Jae and bit his neck.

Changmin snickered. Junsu laughed. Yunho rolled his eyes.

"And yes," Yoochun added. "He does taste as good as he looks."


End file.
